A little more love
by Winterlude
Summary: Lovers, friends and siblings meet after the fall of Voldemort. One-shot. Please, R&R!


_'Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the wolrd' - Minerva McGonagall (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, page 582)_

* * *

Harry knew he would have found her there, sitting under the tree where a year before (or was it one hundred years before?) they had spent their afternoons together. 'Hi' he says, sitting beside her. Ginny looks at him, her eyes empty. 'You're alive' she states, looking at him. Harry nods. They stand quiet. 'I'm really glad you are alive' she finally mutters. 'I'm really glad I'm here with you' Harry says. 'Good. Good' she answers. They look at each other and then, suddenly, Ginny feels tears swimming in her eyes, the tears she has been waiting for since that moment when she has seen Fred lying on the ground, since that moment when she has thought that Harry was dead. 'Harry...' she stammers through her tears. Harry hugs her tightly, and there, as she puts her head on his chest, from her unsoundable sadness for the first time in months she feels safe and protected again. For the first time in months she feels like they are going to be happy again.

* * *

'Neville' 'Hannah'. They look at each other, seeing mirrored on the other one's faces the same feelings, the same joy, the same sadness. They stand there, in the middle of the Great Hall and they just look at each other. 'Professor Lupin is dead' Neville says, feeling the sadness pervade his heart. 'I know' Hannah answers. 'And Fred... and Colin... and...' 'I know' Hannah repeats. Neville looks at her 'But we are not'. 'No, we aren't' Hannah says with a small smile and leaning towards him she kisses him gently. 'We are alive' she whispers on his lips. And her voice rings melodiously into Neville's ears. They are alive. And they are going to be alive together.

* * *

Andromeda enters in the Great Hall, holding Teddy tightly. 'Where are they?' she asks to a tearful Molly Weasley. Molly points to her right. Andromeda nods, and, after giving her Teddy (_he must not see this _she thinks), she steps closer and kneels in front of those lifeless bodies. There they are. Nymphadora seems to be smiling, she wears the same expression she had as a small child when having a dream. Remus looks younger, happy. Andromeda looks at them, unable to say anything, to think anything, to feel anything. Suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks up and she sees Narcissa. 'Andromeda...' Narcissa says. Andromeda looks into her sister's eyes 'Bellatrix killed her, didn't she?' she mutters. 'Yes. But she is dead' Narcissa says. The two sisters look at each other. Then Andromeda gets up and hugs her. And there they stand, one in the other's arms, crying together, crying for their losses, crying for their lives, crying for their mistakes and for the good things they have done, crying together for the first time in years and years.

* * *

George sits alone in a corner, far from the others. His family looks at him with tears in their eyes. His mother would like to rock him like she did when he was a child, but she doesn't dare. His father would like to tuck him in his bed but he can't. Bill would like to reassure him as he always managed to, but he has no words. All his siblings would like to touch him, to tell him something, but they just can't. It's like if he has built a barrier between himself and the rest of the world. And then, a tall woman gets close to him. She starts talking at him. She talks to him for like ages, but he doesn't answer. She laughs and cries, but he doesn't seem to notice. And then, suddenly he rises his head, says something and hugs her tightly, crying on her shoulder. This is what Molly will remember on George and Angelina's wedding day. That _that day _she was the only one able to touch to him, to talk to him, to have him cry, to give him a shred of hope.

* * *

Ron and Hermione sit close to each other for the whole day. He is close to his family. She is close to him. She doesn't say a word for the all time, she just stands there, besides him. She doesn't move, she pretends she is invisible. But Ron perfectly knows that she is there, close to him, and is grateful for that. 'I love you' he whispers into her ear. 'Me too' she simply says putting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. 'I will never leave you again' Ron adds looking at her. 'I know' she says without opening her eyes, and that word 'never' makes she smile, as for the first time in months she manages to look to her future without fear of any kind. 'Never' she mutters beaming.

* * *

Bill can't stop thinking of Fred. He can't stop thinking of what his father had told him when he had shown him the new born Percy. _'You are the oldest, Bill. You have to protect your siblings'. _He can't help thinking of what his father told him when he had graduated. _'Now you are a man, Bill. You have to protect this family' _. And Bill can't help thinking that he has failed, because Fred is dead, his family is shattered. He didn't protect them enough. His life is a failure. He would like to go to sleep and not get up anymore. But then he looks at Fleur, who smiles at him and for a little moments he feels happy again. He feels like he can be happy again. Because his beautiful wife is there, and he loves her, and she loves him, and this is everything he needs.

* * *

Draco is sit in a corner, unable to think of what to do. Suddenly a small girl sits next to him. 'Hi' she says. Draco looks at her, feeling he should know that girl, feeling like he must have known her, but he can't remember her name. 'You...' 'I am Daphne Greengrass' sister'. 'Oh, right, yes' Draco says. 'What are you doing here?' he asks 'They forgot me here' she simply replies. Draco can't remember her name, can't remember her age, he can't even remember if they had ever talked to each other before. But as he looks at that girl's sky blue eyes, for the first time in years he is happy. He doesn't feel out of place anymore. He belongs to that dusty corner, he feels like he belongs to that young girl.

* * *

'Luna' Dean says with a smile of relief as he sees a familiar blonde head getting close to him. 'Dean' Luna says with a small laugh and they hug each other. 'We won' Luna says looking into his eyes. 'Yes, but... how many have died...' Dean sighs. 'Oh, but they are not really dead' Luna says beaming. 'What?' Dean asks puzzled. 'They can see what we see. They can feel what we feel. If you are happy, Dean, they are happy' Dean smiles. 'Luna Lovegood, I am really happy you are my friend' he says. She smiles hearing that small word, 'friend'. 'Me too, Dean... what's your surname?' they laugh, and their laugh is a refreshing sound for those tired men and women, their laugh is a sign of hope and joy, a sign that they are all going to be alright.

* * *

Harry holds Teddy for the first time. He looks at him and he is surprised of how much a two-month old child can remind him of Tonks. He has her heart-shaped face, her thin lips, her pink hair. But when he opens his eyes Harry sees that he has Remus'grey eyes. And there, holding that baby, Harry feels responsible, sad, humbled, scared. But, most of all, as the small baby grasp his finger, he feels happy, a pure happiness that probably he has never really felt. _Teddy, _he whispers with a smile.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore is humming to himself in his portrait, when Minerva steps in. 'Albus' she says, looking at him. 'Good afternoon, Headministress' he answers smiling. She blushes and pretends she hasn't heard him 'Well...' she says 'We got to what you have been fighting for your all whole life. Voldemort's defeat'. He shakes his head 'I haven't been fighting for Voldemort's defeat' he pauses 'I have been fighting for love'. Minerva smiles 'Well, Albus, there is definetely a little more love in the world now'. 'Yes, there is' he says nodding, tears in his eyes, a proud beam on his lips.

**A/N What did you think? Please, REVIEW!!**


End file.
